Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fitness device, in particular to an office walking equipment capable of providing work and exercise.
Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 13, a conventional exercise device capable of providing works and exercises is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,892,148. The device includes a treadmill 91 and a working table 92. The working table 92 is disposed at a front end of a treadmill 91, and a computer having a monitor 93, a mouse 94, and a keyboard 95 is disposed on the working table 92. When a user utilizes the treadmill 91 to perform exercise, the computer can be operated on the working table 92 at the same time to achieve the effect of simultaneous working and exercise.
However, as shown in FIG. 14, since the treadmill 91 is assembled with the working table 92 by the engagement between a protruded body 911 of the treadmill 91 and an engaging recess 97 of a bar 96 at the bottom of the working table 92, when a user utilizes the treadmill 91 to perform exercise, the vibration generated by the treadmill 91 would be directly transmitted to the working table 92, adversely affecting the user's working performance.
Another conventional exercise device having a working table and a treadmill is disclosed in US patent application 2008/0234111. In the exercise device, the working table is assembled with the treadmill by the contact between wheels of the treadmill and rails of the working table. However, since the wheels are directly in contact with the rails, when a user utilizes the treadmill to perform exercise, the vibration generated by the treadmill would be directly transmitted to the working table, causing the same problem.